


Hungry

by princepsinferni



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: chapter 102, people eating?, sebastian eats people, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepsinferni/pseuds/princepsinferni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian didn't mean to lose it. They just smelt too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> for my amazing cousin rach

_"There's no way something as big as that can move that fast."_

Find the weak spot. The sides are thick, yes, but the top? Ah, there's that soft metal. 

Ciel's arms clutch around Sebastian's neck tighter, as if he's nervous. Sebastian inwardly chuckles. Ciel always gets like this while they're fighting together. What is he remembering? Perhaps it's the Undertaker's death scythe going through his chest. The sheer amount of blood that sprayed from Sebastian's chest...Even the mighty demon butler himself gets a little... antsy... thinking about it. 

He smells the powder, hears them shuffling inside of the Panzer, and within moments he has their plan figured out. They're going to shoot another projectile. Sebastian smirks, and begins running towards the big war machine. He can hear the people laughing inside. ' _They're running straight towards death!"_   A small laugh leaves Sebastian, and he can feel Ciel's hair against his face. It's a nice feeling. Silky soft, thanks to Sebastian's efforts. He also smells bits of blood and dirt, and he ignores the overwhelming urge to pause everything and patch up his Young Master (or, Young Mistress) 

 

His foot connects with the turret, and he almost laughs when he hears the startled cries of those inside. This is just too easy. It's elementary school! Why are humans so arrogant? Won't they ever figure out that they are not the superior beings? His mouth waters at the scent of their fear, and his stomach clenches. Hungry, aren't you? How are you maintaining these stunts with constant hunger pains? 

Sebastian lands back down on the soft grass, and gently puts his Young Master down. "Please, close your eyes," he asks, running his gloved hand through Ciel's hair. He has to act fast, get them while they're startled. He doesn't look to see if Ciel followed his instructions. He jumps up onto the top of the Panzer, and his fists clench. He's losing control very quickly. He can feel his fangs poking at the insides of his mouth. Sebastian quickly regains focus, punching through the soft top. He tears open a sizable hole and looks in. 

"It's true," he says with his signature smile, "As the Young Master said, the top is thin and soft." 

The startled commander inside pulls a gun, and Sebastian is being sprayed with bullets. They're in his skull, in his chest, in his stomach. in his legs and the pain causes Sebastian to shake lightly. He can feel the metal poking at his insides, and with a shudder, he feels bullets come up his throat and get caught between his fangs. He isn't sure why, really, but light, airy giggles start to escape. He's giggling! It does tickle a bit, and the soft  _tink tink tink_ of bullets hitting the metal only makes the whole situation funnier. And they're terrified expressions. 

"You look just like mice caught in a trap," he purrs, "Trembling close to each other in that box." 

The blonde girl is shaking. It's making Sebastian so very...hungry. He swears he can feel drool seeping out of his mouth. The fear in them is so amazingly strong. Did they really convince themselves that they could win? Sebastian's fingers are shaking, and he lets out a few more smothered giggles as the woman trembles. "You're a monster," she whispers, her face trying to look brave but her shaking voice. It's absolutely hysterical! No matter how many times Sebastian is faced with the same situation. He licks his lips, and murmurs, "Since you look so pathetic..."

He jumps down into the war machine, seeing he buffet laid out in front of him. They're all too shocked, too scared to move. Frozen like a deer in headlights... Sebastian's fangs click together as he picks off his first target. There are six soldiers in this metal contraption. 

He waits until one of them tries to escape, struggling to climb through the hole that Sebastian entreated from. In a flash, his claws are sinking into her sides, pulling her right back down. He can feel claws ripping through flesh, soft soft flesh and muscles. Blood vessels are ripped in half, and blood instantly begins to spray up. A few droplets land on Sebastian's lips, and he shudders at the warm taste. His eyes change color, glowing in the darkness of their little death trap. 

The failed escapee has bled out in seconds. 

"Who wants to go next," he asks, smiling. 

 

After maybe thirty seconds, each and every woman is dead. He has to make this quick. 

 

Sebastian falls to his knees, crawling forward to the first kill. He hunches over her dead body, smelling her soul. Pressing his face into her neck, inhaling deeply. No, no pulse. But so much...food. Right here. For him. How easy is this? 

His mouth opens wide, and he clamps down on the side of her neck. Since she's dead, there's no blood to spray. It just seeps out, getting all over Sebastian's lips and chin. He shudders, ripping away a chunk of flesh. He swallows without chewing, tasting her still warm flesh. Another shudders moves up his spine. If he satisfies himself here... he won't have to... eat the Young...Master. 

Sebastian bites into her randomly, making loud growling sounds. He rips off flesh in large chunks, swallows bones and organs whole. Before long, there is nothing left but a blood stain. 

He moves to the next woman, bits of muscle caught in his teeth. 

The process repeats. Eating, eating, eating, eating. 

Eat eateat bitechewswallow drink their blood, taste their memories and just swallow 

bitebitebitebitebitechewchewchewswallowbitebitebitebi- 

"Sebastian!" 

 

His name being called breaks Sebastian from his trance. He whips around, looking at the one who said it. Even if he already knows exactly who it is. He's holding the (half eaten) spine of the commander, strings of muscles and flesh hanging from his lips. Like when Ciel gets bit of celery stuck between his pearly white teeth.

"I-I-I told you-"

Sebastian swallows. He taste blood, he looks down at the bloody mess of bones and flesh all around him. His victims are unrecognizable by now. Their faces were eaten long ago. And so were their skulls and hands and stomachs and hearts.

"You weren't supposed to see this," Sebastian eventually says. He stands up, dropping the spine in his hand. Ciel holds out the last can of explosives, and Sebastian slowly crawls out of the war machine. Why did he let Ciel see him like that? 

He drops the can in the machine and jumps to a safe distance. 

Ciel laughs. 

"Now, it doesn't look like a 'moving battleship', more like a 'moving oven'." 

Sebastian, holding his Young Master tight, smiles and laughs, "You are right." 


End file.
